The Human Autobot
by roseandlissa
Summary: Phoebe is half human half autobot. Her mission is to help Sam and Mikaela save the world once again.She also is sent then to hunt down left over decepticons. Will Phoebe save the world and live to tell the tale. Please R
1. Where we last left Sam

"Its entire body radiates pure alien energy," said a scientist who studied the girl that was spread out on a lab slab. Her face white as if she was dead. Her scarlet hair was spread like her body, in her hair was twigs and leaves. "Sir, where did you say you found her?" The field agent stared into the girls eyes. "I found her in a forest off the coast Florida." He breathed hard as the girl's unconscious body began to twitch.

Where we last left Sam

Sam walked off the platform and inside. Optimus Prime stood on the platform where he and Sam had had a conversation. Sam, who was now inside felt something in his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his mobile and saw the writing **Private Number **flash across his screen. He pressed the green button to talk. At the other end of the line a buzzed voice spoke. "**Sam Witwicky, My name is** **General Foreman I represent NEST and I wish for you to come in to head quarters and do not ask questions. We will be expecting you in Washington DC by 1200 hours and at headquarters by 1250 hours. If you fail to comply then you will miss out on possibly saving the world." **Sam just stood there frozen. Didn't he just save the world? Just at that time Optimus popped his head around the corner. "Is everything alright Sam?" Sam just stared out into the open sea. Mikaela came racing around the corner. She had over heard the general talking to Sam. She starred into Sam's eyes. "It's time for another adventure!" She said as if she was pleased. Sam gave her a look that said No we're not doing that again. She just smiled. Optimus, who was still popping his head around the corner just looked and said "Let's bring it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam arrived in Washington DC Headquarters at 1250 hours as expected and was greeted at the door. "Sam, welcome my name is Heather and thanks to me you are here." "Now to answer your questions you are here for a reason. This reason is the fact that you have to meet our latest alien. Well part alien." Sam was confused. Part alien. What did that mean? Mikaela walked next to him and she fell back a lot of the time due to Sam speeding up to catch up to Heather. The autobots had driven inside headquarters through the back entrance.

Sam sped up as Heather walked friskily through the halls. Heather then stopped at a door. She gestured Sam to enter. Sam obediently entered and Mikaela followed. In this room was a lab slab. On the lab slab a girl lay. Sam approached her and suddenly her eyes flickered open. Sam jumped back and Mikaela just move closer to the girl.

"Hi!" said Mikaela.

"Bonjour," said the girl. Almost immediately afterwards the girl started to vibrate and in an instant she fell. Her skin transformed into metal and she became an autobot.

'Help," she gasped.

She fell on the floor and suddenly she transformed back. She began to cry. Mikaela still walked towards her. She fell on her knees next to the girl. The girl, through her tear- filled eyes looked up. She smiled. She defiantly was part alien.

Sam and Mikaela exited and headed towards control room. Heather stood there waiting.

"Amazing isn't she?" Heather quoted.

"What is she and what has she got to do with me?"

"Well her name is Phoebe. She was found last month off the coast of Florida. Her complete body radiates pure alien energy just the autobots. She died 5 hours before she become one of them. The autobots found her and healed her using their energy. The autobot that healed her only responds to her and so do a large group of autobots and decepticons alike. She is an alien ambassador. Now what you and her have to do with each other is the fact that she is our only hope to turn the last decepticons over to our side. You could help her."

Sam sank into a nearby chair and thought about what that poor child is going through. He decided to help her.

"Where do I sign up?"


End file.
